Run
by Lemniscate35173
Summary: Marlene McKinnon is in the captivity of the Death Eater's when they bring in a young girl. "Fear was still the prominent emotion in her eyes, but there was determination behind them as well."


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

She wouldn't. They should have known it by now. They'd spent so long trying to break her, but she hadn't broken. She had stayed by what she knew, what she believed was right. She wouldn't break, even if they hit her with a pain more unbearable than one thousand torture curses. She braced herself as she heard the distinctive sound of Bellatrix's boots on the prison's stone floors. The keys jangled in the lock as Bellatrix opened the cell's door.

The black haired woman came into view. Under other circumstances, Bellatrix might've been pretty, but years of hatred had twisted her expression into a permanent grimace. Her face had turned sharp and angular, but not in a good way; in a way that made it look like she would cut you the moment you got close to her. Her robes were black, with a large slit up the side that she guessed was supposed to be sexy, but on the woman it just looked sinister.

"Hello there, Marlene." Bellatrix purred. Marlene felt disgusted. The woman actually enjoyed this for all it was worth. She couldn't even imagine inflicting pain on others and being able to feel good about your personality, let alone enjoy and look forward to it. "Do you like the accommodations?"

Marlene looked around. She doubted anyone would have enjoyed the dank cell. It had no windows, and there was mold up and down the walls. There were dark stains on the floor that Marlene would bet were some unfortunate soul's blood. The stench was something awful, a combination of decay and torture that made your eyes water in more than one way, and would never be completely removed. She was quite certain that there was a pair of chains on the walls.

Marlene gave Bellatrix what could clearly be interpreted as are you mentally sane. Bellatrix, however, was slightly off her rocker, because she missed what the look meant. "So you don't like it." Bellatrix pouted. Marlene hated it when she used that voice. It made anger rise up in her veins, and she wanted to strangle the woman, if only to get her to shut up. "But I worked so very hard on it."

Marlene only raised an eyebrow. It was a simple gesture, one that got her point across, but one that could also just as easily be interpreted as post-torture nerve twitches. Bellatrix laughed in what was supposed to be a girlish way. It didn't sound very girlish at all. "Okay, you got me there. I really didn't." She giggled again. The sound was wrong especially coming from her lips. "Are you sure you don't want to join our cause Marlene?"

"No thanks, I would rather burn in the pits of hell." Marlene answered sweetly, "Which is where you'll probably be going."

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed, pointing her wand at Marlene.

Marlene's screams crashed off the walls, her mind too consumed with the unimaginable pain that was currently wracking its way up and down her body to think of possibly showing some sort of resistance. The pain continued. Marlene could feel her mind beginning to slowly unravel. Memories, friends, family, they all meant nothing compared to the pain she was in. Slowly she felt unconsciousness began to pull at her, blissfully providing a retreat. She closed her eyes, and the world was blackness.

When she regained some form of consciousness, she heard them dragging someone in. The person's screams were muffled by what was probably a gag. Marlene cracked an eye open. A young girl of no more than nine or ten years old was tied up next to her. The girl's eyes were wide with fear, and tears streamed down her cheeks, wetting the gag around her mouth. Slowly, Marlene shuffled over to the girl. "I'm going to cause a distraction. When I tell you to run, run. If I give you stick, point it at anyone you see and say 'Stupefy'. Okay?"

The girl nodded. Fear was still the prominent emotion in her eyes, but there was determination behind them as well. Marlene quietly began to rise, ignoring the pain that shot through her body at the movement. The Death Eaters were so caught up in their planning that they didn't notice her until she tackled one of them, the smallest man. She grappled around for his wand, throwing it to the girl when she found it. It was clear that no one was willing to risk hurting their fellow Death Eater while trying to stop her. "Run!" She screamed at the girl.

The girl ran out of the room, stopping only to stun one of the approaching Death Eaters. Marlene began to block the exit with her body, kicking and punching anyone who got near it, giving the girl the chance to escape. Finally, it occurred to the Death Eaters to just kill her. The green light lit up the room. In her final seconds, Marlene turned to the girl. "Run!" The girl ran around a corner, and Marlene's body hit the floor.


End file.
